A Story of the Future
by Jap Kitten
Summary: This takes place in the future, when the andriods were killing everone. Shirto is a girl living with the destruction caused by the Androids. She has to face death, despair, anger, sadness, and love. Can she survive the wrath of these mechanized monsters?
1. Default Chapter

A/n- well, here it is!! Sorry I took so long 2 post it!! Gay skool and all, grr..el well, its here and that's all that matterz!! I don't know if itz a/u or not. Now ur probably askin "how can she not no? shes the damn author!!" well, it takes place in the future, with the androids and the z fighterz dead 'cept gohan and trunks. But trunks, well, u'll find out, im not gonna tell u cuz it'd ruin a part in the story!! I don't own any dbz er anything, except trunks is mine, so back off. Enjoy!! Don't 4get 2 review!!! ^_*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Her world was torn apart city by city. They came and went as they pleased. They caused chaos all over the world. They were the most ruthless villains the world had ever known. The Androids. Two killing machines with tremendous power. The world wouldn't be in the turmoil its in now if Chikkyu's Special Forces weren't mercilessly slaughtered, one by one. All hope had seemed to die, except for one young and daring man, who single handedly fought the Androids. This is the story of her world. 


	2. The Terror

A/n- ok, just 2 clarify, u say this chicks name " sheer tow" ok? Not "shirt oh". Just so u know!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Now would be a good time to sneak out, while otousan and okaasan are repairing the damage," thought 12-year-old Shirto. "I know I should help fix what those damn machines did, but I never have a moment to myself anymore." She silently snuck out the back door, careful not to let it slam behind her. She carefully crept over the rubble of what was once her living room wall, as well as the rubble of her neighbor's entire house. With a slender hand she brushed her long, auburn hair out of her golden brown eyes, revealing devastation. It didn't hurt her as much to see the destruction anymore. She got used to it when the Androids picked her town as their favorite area to "play" about a year ago. One of the very first assaults on her city came very close to her house. She peeked out the window and saw a heroic warrior fighting off the Andriods. She thought of him as a god from then on. Keeping an eye out for danger, Shirto continued to make her way to her favorite place to be- a meadow with flowers in bloom almost all year round. It always had a fresh breeze blowing through it, making ripples in the long grass and flowers. It was her sanctuary. Everyday she hoped with all her heart that the meadow had been sparred. Her hopes hadn't been let down- yet. The tension that she didn't notice building inside of her was relieved when she saw that the meadow was safe. It was a mile or so away from her town, so she could see the pillars of smoke rising from it as a result of the most recent assault which had ended just a mere five hours ago. A year ago she would have damned the sun for shinning when her home was in smoke, but now she took advantage of the warmth of its rays and the freeness it encouraged as it shone down on the meadow. She ran across the meadow, and then flopped down into the fragrant layer of flowers and sweet grass below her. She laid down and let her thoughts drift through her mind.  
  
"I'm surprised the world isn't gone by now. With the destruction the Androids could cause, they could have blown this planet up when they appeared right before I was born. Maybe they are holding on to life for some reason." She tossed the thought away, rolled over and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ a/n- there it is!! Soo, how'd ya like it? I hope u liked it enuff 2 continue reading after I post the rest, which, by the way will be after I get reviews, implying I will get more than "a few" b4 I post again. So, review, Review, REVIEW!! If it takes a while 4 me 2 post another chap, don't think I died or fell of the face of he earth er sum thin, I just haven't had time to. So don't think I wont appreciate all the reviews and wonderful comments an/or suggestions u ppl have to give!!! ^_* well, that's all 4 now. Review and enjoy!! ~me, jap kit. * thanks 2 onna vegeta and jade kitten 4 betaing!!* 


End file.
